Erros cometidos, erros consertados I Anoitecer
by Elise Garcia
Summary: Bella perdeu seu grande amor, e encontrou em Jacob um grande amigo. O que acontece quando a natureza dos lobisomens fala mais alto do que o que Jacob sente por ela? Parte 1 da trilogia.
1. Prólogo

Eu sabia que minha vida ia mudar quando eu saí de Phoenix.

Eu encontrei o amor da minha vida, descobri que ele e sua família eram vampiros, e tudo ia bem.

Mas eu não deveria ter ido àquele jogo de baseball.

James me perseguiu até Phoenix, e quase tirou minha vida. Edward estava lá pra me salvar. E me salvou duas vezes: quando me tirou das garras de James, e quando sugou o veneno pra fora do meu corpo.

E então a nossa vida voltou a ficar bem, estudávamos na mesma sala e ele ia me ver todas as noites.

Mas eu não deveria ter ido àquela festa de aniversário.

Desastrada como sou, me cortei com papel. Jasper foi pra cima de mim, o que fez com que Edward me protegesse mais uma vez, mas dessa vez de alguém da própria família.

Alguns dias depois, ele se foi. Ele percebeu que não podia bancar o humano comigo e me deixou aqui em Forks. Sozinha.

Eu demorei algum tempo para sair do estado letárgico que me assolou depois disso. Mas consegui, com a ajuda do Jacob. Ele estava sempre ali, comigo. Era o irmão que eu não tive; eu sei que ele sentia algo mais por mim, mas eu não poderia corresponder, e ele sabia.

Mas...

Eu não deveria ter ido à La Push.


	2. Impressões e motos

Eu evitava pensar em Edward, pois isso me dava uma sensação horrível. Eu sentia um buraco no meu peito, um vazio indescritível. E nas horas que eu passava em La Push com Jacob eu conseguia esquecer isso um pouco. Eu sabia que ele era um lobisomem, e isso pra mim não era problema nenhum. Sabia também de Sam, Paul e Seth, e também não me importava.

Conheci Emily e Leah, e soube daquela estranha reação dos lobisomens, a impressão. Sam era namorado de Leah até ele ter uma impressão com Emily. E consegui simpatizar com Leah; eu sabia o que era ser abandonada pelo seu amor... ela não gostava muito de mim justamente por causa dos vampiros; se não houvessem os Cullen, Sam nunca teria se transformado em lobisomem e então ela poderia ainda estar com ele. Eu não tinha culpa dos Cullen ter aparecido, eu cheguei depois deles; mas desde quando me apaixonei por um...

Jacob me pegou pensativa e perguntou no que eu pensava tanto.

- Ah, estava pensando nessa coisa de impressão... é comum isso acontecer?

- Não, acreditamos que não, senão todos nós estávamos com impressões a essa altura.

- Quer dizer que você não teve isso ainda?

- Não, não tive impressão com ninguém... mas eu queria mesmo era ter tido uma com você.

Comigo? Eu sabia que ele gostava de mim, mas até aí... quem ia querer ter algum tipo de coisa comigo? Se até... _ele_ se recusou a me transformar ou permanecer comigo...

- Mas não se preocupe, nós podemos ser amigos, com impressão ou não, concorda?

- É, concordo.

Fomos à casa de Sam, onde Emily estava preparando um banquete. Aqueles garotos realmente comiam muito. Quando entrei, vi o modo como Sam olhava pra Emily: como um homem cego vendo o sol pela primeira vez. Era impressionante o tipo de adoração que acompanhava a impressão. Era quase como o que eu sentia por _ele_... ou o que _ele_ dizia que sentia por mim. Mas não, aquilo era passado... um passado dolorido demais. Abracei meu peito e fui perguntar a Emily se ela precisava de ajuda.

--

Jake já havia terminado nossas motos, e eu não podia tirá-la da garagem dele pra colocar na minha. Imagina se Charlie soubesse que eu estava andando de moto! Pegamo-las e fomos dar uma volta. Acelerei um pouco mais do que Jake e ouvi a voz familiar, que havia aparecido na minha cabeça em Port Angeles e na floresta, quando Laurent me encontrou.

_- Bella, pare com isso, você sabe que é perigoso._

Era a voz _dele_. Ouvir essa voz não doía, era se como ele ainda se importasse comigo. Acelerei um pouco mais.

_- Você quer morrer, é isso? É esse o problema?_

Não, eu não queria morrer. Eu só queria pensar que não tinha sido abandonada, por mais que essas ilusões fossem prova de que eu estava ficando louca de vez.

Logo à frente tinha uma curva, e eu pisei no freio do pé ao invés de usar o freio de mão. A moto parou, cambaleou e eu caí embaixo dela. A voz rosnou na minha cabeça. Logo atrás veio Jacob, correndo pra tirar a moto de cima de mim.

- Você ficou maluca, Bella?

"Oh, eu já estou maluca", pensei.

- Eu só queria ver até onde essa moto ia.

- Claro, claro. Eu vou te levar pra casa na minha moto e depois volto pra pegar a sua. E vou desconectar o seu freio de pé.

Levantei e senti uma pontada na testa. O sangue escorria pelo meu rosto.

- Oh droga, você tem um belo corte aí. Vamos, eu vou te levar pro hospital

- Não, não vai, é só um corte.

- Que seja, nada de motos por enquanto, ta?

Eu assenti. Já tinha ouvido a voz _dele_, podia esquecer a moto por algum tempo. Fui com Jake até a casa dele, onde Billy o ajudou com o meu curativo. Então peguei a minha caminhonete e fui para casa. Fiz o jantar para Charlie e fui para o meu quarto. Era cedo, mas eu estava cansada pela corrida de motos. Adormeci, torcendo para conseguir enfrentar os meus sonhos sem acordar gritando.


	3. Sonho e realidade

_A clareira parece mais iluminada do que antes. As árvores estão irradiando uma estranha luz verde, como se a luz do sol pudesse penetrar através dos musgos e refletir de volta em todo o espaço. Não há nada além de mim e um garotinho no espaço aberto. Ele está de costas; então lentamente gira os calcanhares e fica de frente pra mim. Ele tem os olhos vermelhos e a pele pálida, faiscando na luz do sol. Ele começa a se mover como um gato, sorrateiro, na minha direção. Eu prendo a respiração; esse andar é tão parecido com o _dele_... então ele corre e salta sobre mim; quando me viro, o pequeno vampiro se transformou num lobo grande, com olhos castanhos que olham diretamente nos meus. Ele solta um uivo e ouço na minha mente uma mistura de duas vozes... uma voz rouca com a cadência do século passado..._

"_Se você tivesse que escolher... quem escolheria?"_

Acordei num pulo, sentindo falta de ar. Mas que coisa estranha! Eu estou mesmo maluca; só nos meus sonhos um vampiro se transforma em lobisomem!

Olhei no relógio, eram 5 e meia da manhã. Nuvens grossas tomavam o céu; hoje ia chover, adeus passeio em La Push depois da aula...

Me virei de lado e tentei dormir de novo. Não deu certo... então eu simplesmente levantei e fui tomar um banho. Não queria chegar muito cedo na escola, então eu ia caprichar no café da manhã de Charlie. Ele merecia isso, depois do que eu o fiz passar por causa da minha letargia.

Desci e preparei panquecas. Charlie se assustou quando me viu acordada àquela hora, mas sentou-se pra comer. E comeu quase tudo o que eu fiz. Céus, como ele sobreviveu por 17 anos com a própria comida?

- Vejo que sua amizade com Jake te faz muito bem. Essas panquecas estão divinas.

- Obrigada. E bem ... ele é um ótimo amigo.

- Mike Newton era um ótimo amigo, Bella. E você não saía correndo pra ver Mike depois da aula. Acho que Jake pode ser mais do que só um ótimo amigo.

Para tudo. Será que eu coloquei alucinógeno na panqueca sem perceber? O que Charlie queria dizer com isso?

- Só um amigo, pai. Meu melhor amigo. E vou indo, não quero estacionar longe da porta de saída... vai cair uma bela chuva hoje.

- Ok, Bells, boa aula.

- Tchau, pai. Bom trabalho.

Peguei minha mochila e saí, torcendo pra não cair. A caminhonete fez um barulho enorme e logo eu estava a caminho da escola.

--

Depois de uma aula de Biologia onde eu divaguei desenhando no caderno e outra de Educação Física onde fingi torcer o pé só pra não ter que jogar, ainda tive que aturar o comitê anti-Bella na hora do intervalo. Eu sentava sozinha com Angela e Ben, já que eles foram os únicos que se reaproximaram depois da minha letargia. Mas hoje eles não estavam, e os olhares da mesa de Mike e Jessica se voltaram pra mim assim que Lauren se juntou a eles. Os três olhavam pra mim como se eu estivesse suja... Quando tocou o sinal, eu corri pra minha caminhonete, quase tropeçando, e fui pra casa o mais rápido que a Chevy permitia. Aquela escola me dava raiva, agora.

Entrei na cozinha pensando nisso, e já estava prestes a começar a limpeza quando um barulho de carro na garagem me assustou. Charlie resolveu voltar mais cedo?

Abri a porta e me deparei com um Rabbit estacionado e Jake todo molhado correndo para a varanda.

- Hey, Bells, vim te visitar. Posso entrar?

- Hmmm, pode, mas deixa eu pegar uma toalha pra você primeiro.

Corri na lavanderia e peguei uma toalha seca. Voltei pra sala e joguei-a em direção a ele. Jake estava só de bermuda, descalço, sem camisa. É impressão minha ou o Jake ficou mais... definido depois que virou um lobisomem?

- Você não ta com frio não? Tá todo molhado, e ta só de bermuda!

- Ah, eu não sinto mais frio pro resto da vida! Eu diria que a minha temperatura corporal é de mais ou menos 45oC, então... sem frio!

Fiz menção de ir pra cozinha, e ele me acompanhou. Joguei a toalha na lavanderia de volta e fui pra pia. Quando coloquei a mão debaixo d'água, dei um pulo pra trás. Fria, muito fria...

- Er, Jake, já que você não sente frio, será que você não poderia lavar esses pratos? A água ta muito fria pra mim.

- Claro, claro. Então você enxuga, ok?

- Ok! Obrigada, você é o amigo perfeito! – e o abracei. Ele realmente era mais quente do que um humano normal. E definitivamente mais quente do que um vampiro. Mais quente do que _ele_... a lembrança _dele_ doeu de novo e eu me sentei, abracei meu peito e esperei que ele terminasse com a louça. Aonde meu braço havia tocado Jake, senti um calor suave que contrastava com o buraco gelado que eu tentava conter.


	4. Jantar e planos

Quando Charlie chegou, Jake e eu estávamos dançando na cozinha ao som da rádio de Seattle. Eu estava preparando lasanha para o jantar, e ele ainda me ajudava com a louça. Charlie olhou pra mim com uma cara de "eu te disse, não disse?" e cumprimentou Jake.

- Como vão as coisas na delegacia, chefe Swan?

- Estão tranquilas, Jake. Só estamos preocupados com algumas mortes que tem ocorrido no condado de Mason; aparentemente são ataques de animais, mas não chegou perto de Forks ainda. De qualquer modo, estamos com um olho nas coisas.

Jake olhou pensativamente pra Charles por um momento, e então virou-se pra mim

- Bem, Bells, acho que é hora de ir pra casa.

- Oh, Jake, obrigada por ter vindo.

- Fique para o jantar, Jake – Charlie convidou. Mas eu e Jake sabíamos que a travessa de lasanha que eu estava fazendo era apenas um aperitivo pra ele

- Eu ficaria, Charlie, mas meu pai deve estar querendo sair pra me procurar... e tenho uma coisa pra resolver com Sam. Quem sabe outro dia...

- Tudo bem, então.

Acompanhei Jake até a porta e logo depois voltei para a cozinha. Coloquei a mesa e Charlie se sentou, servindo-se da lasanha.

- Bells, eu vou pescar com Billy e Harry no final de semana... você consegue ficar sem mim?

- Claro que consigo, pai.

- Certo. A propósito, a lasanha está ótima. Jake...

- Pai, não comece, por favor.

- Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Terminamos de jantar e eu coloquei a louça na lavadora. Nem morta eu molharia a minha mão naquela água gelada. Então dei boa-noite a Charlie e subi para o meu quarto.

Será que eu conseguiria passar o final de semana sem nada pra fazer dentro de casa? Ou eu ficaria melhor fazendo alguma coisa, me distraindo? Pensava nisso enquanto me encaminhei para o meu banho.

--

Chegou a sexta-feira e eu tinha que falar com a Angela. Eu decidi que ficar o final de semana todo sozinha em casa era pedir pra entrar em desespero, então eu pensei em sair com ela pra fazermos alguma coisa em Port Angeles. Falei com ela na saída da aula, mas ela iria viajar com os pais e Ben para visitar a Universidade de Princeton. Pelo jeito, todo mundo queria ir pra Ivy League, e eu não sabia pra que faculdade ir. Ou se eu queria ir pra uma.

- Vai ser ótimo, eu e Ben queremos entrar lá, então vamos visitar o campus.

Nesse momento Jessica entrou na conversa.

- Eu e Mike queremos ir para Yale. Que pena que o Cullen não está mais aqui, ele e Bella podiam ir juntos também para alguma universidade...

Ela deu um sorriso cínico e se afastou. Senti que tinha lágrimas nos meus olhos quando Angela segurou meus ombros.

- Bella, você está bem? Não ligue pra Jessica, ela é uma vaca irritante.

- Estou sim, Ang... não tem importância, vai passar. Tenha uma boa viagem.

E me afastei para a caminhonete. Ela tinha que fazer isso! Ela tinha raiva de eu ter ficado com _ele_, e quase se afogou em satisfação quando soube que _ele_ tinha ido embora. Esfreguei os olhos com raiva e dei ré para a rua.

Quando Charlie chegou, ele falou que os planos haviam mudado: Harry e Billy iriam pescar no domingo, pois no sábado tinha jogo de basquete ao vivo, então viriam todos pra cá.

Ótimo! Eu teria companhia no final de semana...

- Hmmm, pai, você se importa se eu for até La Push com você no domingo? Eu tenho dever pra fazer amanhã, mas no domingo estou livre.

- Mas Bells, eu vou pescar o tempo todo...

- Não se preocupe, tem o Jake e os meninos, e tem a Emily... eu vou me divertir mais do que se eu ficar aqui mofando...

- Tudo bem, então – e me olhou com o mesmo olhar de "eu te disse, não disse?" do outro dia. Afinal de contas, o que é que o Charlie tem? Ou melhor, o que ele está vendo de errado em mim?


	5. Transformação e surpresa

Inesperadamente, fez sol em Forks no domingo. Isso significava que em La Push o dia seria bom. Nem me preocupei com malas ou mantimentos: quando se tratava de pescaria em La Push, a única coisa que podia não ter disponível eram peixes...

Quando chegamos Jake já estava esperando, com Billy, do lado de fora da casa. Fomos na minha caminhonete, para Charlie poder levar a parafernália de pesca para a praia, enquanto Harry levaria Billy no Rabbit de Jake. Nos despedimos e fomos pra dentro. Quando havia dado tempo suficiente para os "pescadores" estarem longe, Jake olhou pra mim e disse:

- Motos?

- Sim!

Pegamos as motos e fomos pra casa de Emily. Ela já estava cozinhando o almoço, e a mesa do café nem havia sido tirada ainda. Sentei e belisquei uma panqueca, enquanto Jake engolia a sua em uma só mordida.

- Emily, como você agüenta fazer tanta comida?

- Ah, já me acostumei. Sue vem aqui de vez em quando pra me ajudar. É divertido, sabe, quando os garotos chegam de alguma ronda e atacam a comida como se nunca tivessem comido na vida.

Com essa eu tive que rir. A visão de Seth, Jake, Paul e Sam comendo foi uma das coisas mais hilárias que já imaginei na minha vida.

- Tá rindo de quê, Bella? Se você corresse sobre quatro patas por aí você ficaria tão esfomeada quanto nós ficamos! – Jake gracejou. Eu estava vermelha de tanto rir.

- Olha só, vem vindo alguém aí. Será um lobinho faminto? – Emily brincou

E então houve três reações. Jake estancou no seu lugar, Emily parou de rir e eu olhava pros dois. Quem entrou na casa foi Leah.

- Seth está aqui? – perguntou para Jake, sem se virar para onde Emily estava.

- Não, chega daqui a pouco com os outros.

- Obrigada – e se virou, saindo da casa. Me senti mal por Emily; elas duas não conversavam, por mais que Emily não tivesse culpa de Sam ter tido uma impressão com ela.

Eu olhei pra Jake, ele continuava estatelado na cadeira.

- Que foi, Jake? Parece que viu um vampiro!

- Não, Bells, eu acabei de ver uma _lobismulher._

- QUÊ?

- É Bella, a Leah também tem o sangue de lobo, e ontem Sam me disse que ela se transformou.

Pôxa. Eu fiquei triste em saber disso. Nenhum dos garotos gostava de ser um lobo nas horas vagas, imagina como Leah estava se sentindo...

Mas o mal estar durou pouco, pois logo em seguida Sam, Seth e Paul chegaram rindo, perguntando pelo almoço. Emily suspirou e voltou aos seus afazeres.

--

A tarde transcorreu alegremente. Depois do show que foi o almoço – eu comia como um passarinho, comparado à matilha – ficamos na praia tomando sol. Eu era tímida demais pra usar biquíni, então fiquei sentada na areia com um shorts e uma blusinha. Emily me fez companhia, e os garotos pulavam alegremente na água.

- Parecem crianças, não?

- É, e o Sam devia se comportar melhor, já que é o mais velho.

- Sam só é velho na idade, Bella. Ele é tão maduro quanto uma criança de três anos, quando se junta com os outros.

Eu me lembrei de quando Sam me achou na floresta, há algum tempo atrás. Ele não era imaturo; ele só conseguia não pensar nos próprios problemas enquanto estava com os amigos. Assim como eu também esquecia do meu problema quando estava com Jake.

Pensando bem, nesses dias em que estive próxima do Jake, eu não sentia o buraco no meu peito. Eu não me lembrava _dele_. Exceto quando alguém me fazia lembrar... Jessica apareceu na minha cabeça, e eu suspirei, com raiva. Mas as férias da primavera estavam começando, então eu não teria o desprazer de topar com ela agora.

- E lá vem eles... – Emily comentou, rindo. Sam e Jake vinham na nossa direção.

-Hey garotas – disse Sam – vamos nadar, a água ta boa!

-Hmmm, Sam, pra mim não é uma boa idéia... sabe como é, eu caio muito

- Ah, qual é Bells, eu vou estar lá – Jake parecia realmente interessado em ir mergulhar na piscina natural que havia ali na praia.

- OK, vamos. Mas se eu me machucar, a culpa é sua!

Voltamos quando o céu já estava começando a escurecer. Quando chegamos na casa, Harry, Billy e Charlie já estavam lá, felizes pelo resultado da pescaria. O telefone tocou. Jake correu pra atender, enquanto os três mais velhos concluíam a partilha do peixe. Depois de alguns minutos, ele voltou eufórico.

- Pai, o senhor não vai acreditar!

- O que foi, Jacob?

- A Rebecca, pai, ela vai vir pra cá daqui a uma semana!

- Como?

- É, pai, ela vai entrar de férias na faculdade e vai vir pra cá, fazer uma visita. E disse que vai trazer uma amiga dela também. Isso não é o máximo?

- Claro, filho! Faz muito tempo que ela não vem pra cá...

Emily ficou pensativa por um momento e falou:

- Hey, por que não fazemos uma festa surpresa pra ela?

Seth, Sam, Paul e Jake começaram a pular, obviamente concordando com a idéia de Emily. Eles adoravam festas. Eram uns crianções mesmo.

- Ok, ok, vamos fazer uma festa. Mas agora está tarde, e Charlie e Bella precisam voltar. E os senhores – Billy disse, olhando pros garotos, com exceção de Sam – tem aula amanhã, então vamos tratando de parar com a bagunça.


	6. Inesperado e Dor

A semana demorou pra passar. Eu trabalhava na loja dos Newton e tinha que aturar o Mike e as suas gracinhas o dia todo. Pra completar, Jessica passava lá todo santo dia: ela e Mike estavam namorando, e ela fazia questão de exagerar na felicidade por estarem juntos e felizes, com beijos espalhafatosos e despedidas lacrimosas sempre que eu estava por perto. Chegava a ser nojento.

No sábado, eu me preparava para sair de lá e ir à La Push quando Jessica parou na minha frente.

- Então, Bella, já tem par pro baile?

- Não, Jessica, eu não vou ao baile.

- Assim como não ia no ano passado, e apareceu com o Cullen... ah é, ele foi embora. – e saiu com um risinho cínico. Eu dei de ombros e fui pra casa.

A festa em La Push estava programada pra acontecer ao anoitecer; Sam e Emily iam buscar Rebecca e sua amiga no aeroporto de Port Angeles e estaríamos em casa prontos pra recebê-las. Quando cheguei lá encontrei um Jake absolutamente eufórico.

- Calma, Jake, daqui a pouco você vai ter um ataque do coração!

- Eu sei, Bells, mas faz tanto tempo que eu não a vejo!

A casa ia ficando cheia; Seth e Leah chegaram com Sue. Paul, Quil e Embry chegaram logo depois. Já estávamos todos dançando, mas Jake olhava pra porta toda hora.

- Jake, sai dessa. Vai lá buscar refrigerante pra gente.

- Ok! – e saiu correndo.

Enquanto ele ia pegar as bebidas, Sam chegou com as garotas. Rebecca ficou surpresa, claro, com a festa, e correu para perto de Billy.

- Pai, que saudades!

- Hey, garota, também senti saudades! Onde está sua amiga?

Uma garota alta se aproximou. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos cacheados e a pele morena. Era muito bonita. Rebecca enlaçou a amiga e apresentou:

- Esta é a Ashley, minha colega de quarto. Ash, essa é a minha enorme família!

Eu me aproximei das duas, torcendo pra que alguém dissesse quem eu era. Mas Rebecca me reconheceu, e me deu um abraço apertado. Ashley sorriu e me deu a mão. Estávamos nessa apresentação quando ouvi Jake me chamando. Quando me virei, ele olhava na minha direção, mas não olhava pra mim. Ele estava parado, boquiaberto, olhando pra Rebecca e Ashley. Fui pra perto dele e peguei um refrigerante da mão dele.

- Hey Jake, aquela é a amiga da sua irmã... Jake?

Olhei pra ele, que encarava Ashley, ainda boquiaberto. Ele não desviava o olhar, por mais que eu o cutucasse. E então eu percebi _como_ ele olhava pra ela.

Jake olhava pra Ashley... _como um homem cego encarando o sol pela primeira vez._

--

Quando dei por mim, eu estava encostada na parede da cozinha, com os braços cruzados no peito, e pensando em Edward. Por alguns momentos, pensar nele não doía tanto, mas mesmo assim eu apertava mais os braços ao redor do peito. Eu só conseguia pensar nele. Edward, Edward, Edward.

Mas por que diabos eu saí correndo quando vi que Jake imprimiu na amiga da Rebecca? E por que é que eu só pensava no Edward, se evitei tanto isso? Edward, Edward, Edward... comecei a me sentir sem ar.

Ouvi passos perto de mim e era Leah se aproximando.

- Ora, ora, por que saiu correndo pra cá?

- Por nada, Leah, só quis sair um pouco da sala.

- E veio pra cá se esconder do Jacob e ta pensando no sanguessuga...

- O quê...

- Ah, deixa disso. Eu sei que quando dói qualquer coisa aí dentro, você se agarra como se fosse desmoronar. Pensa que ninguém percebeu isso? E você viu o que não queria, não é? Foi demais pra você ver o Jacob tendo uma impressão!

- De onde você tirou essa ideia? – eu já estava ficando irritada com essa conversa.

- De onde eu tirei? Ora, você não sabe?

- Não, não sei do que você está falando.

- Besteira! Me diz, se você não tivesse apaixonada pelo Jacob, você teria saído correndo da sala? Acorda, garota! Só você não percebeu? Que patético...

Isso me atingiu em cheio. Apaixonada...? Senti meu queixo cair.

- Oh, até posso ver uma lâmpada acendendo na sua cabeça... você é mesmo patética, garota. Quando o sanguessuga foi embora, você começou a andar igual a um cãozinho atrás do Jacob. Eu me irritava vendo-o apaixonado por você, mas me irritava mais ainda ver você negando que sentia alguma coisa por ele! Me dava vontade de te bater!

Eu continuava de queixo caído, incapaz de responder. O pior é que eu não conseguia negar nada do que ela dizia. Leah me olhava com um misto de desprezo e triunfo.

- E agora eu não posso dizer que eu lamento por você não ter percebido... sabe, por causa dos Cullen eu perdi o Sam... e agora você perdeu o Jacob por causa deles também! Não é engraçado? Você acabou de perder o Jacob por causa do sanguessuga que te abandonou...

As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Eu não conseguia pensar... o buraco no meu peito gritava...

- Eu fico contente por uma coisa, sabe? Eu também sou uma loba, agora, então eu também posso ter uma impressão. E você? Você não tem mais nada... eu ainda posso me dar ao luxo de ter esperança, ao contrário de você.

E saiu da cozinha sorrindo.


	7. Se é assim, que assim seja

As coisas ficaram... nebulosas depois da festa.

Eu me lembro que eu peguei a moto e saí de lá, sem me importar se tinha alguém prestando atenção em mim. Fui até em casa, escondi a moto na floresta, atrás de casa, e fui para o meu quarto. Dormi quase que imediatamente, e não sonhei com nada.

No outro dia Charlie já tinha ido pescar quando eu acordei. Ele deixou um bilhete dizendo que Jacob havia vindo buscá-lo no Rabbit para que ele pudesse trazer a minha caminhonete. Imaginei que Jacob havia dito a ele que a caminhonete tinha quebrado, quando não viu a minha moto na garagem.

Tomei café sem vontade, apenas para não ficar com o estômago vazio. Eu ainda estava absorvendo o baque. Aonde foi que eu me perdi?

Depois do café, andei até a floresta. Não queria ficar em casa, mas também não queria ir muito longe. Sentei-me no mesmo lugar onde, há um ano, eu havia estado para pensar no fato de Edward ser um vampiro. Agora eu tinha outra coisa pra pensar.

_Eu estava apaixonada por Jacob._

Charlie já havia me dado um monte de indiretas, e eu achava que ele estava vendo coisas. Leah me conhecia muito pouco, e ela sacou tudo.

Eu não tinha mesmo percebido. Eu estava tão preocupada em esquecer o Edward, que não notei o quanto eu tinha me apegado ao Jacob. E eu não tinha me tocado que ele poderia mesmo se interessar por outra pessoa. Eu me iludi com a certeza de que Jacob sempre estaria lá, porque ele gostava de mim, e eu o usava deliberadamente pra não me sentir sozinha. E agora eu _estava_ sozinha.

Sim, porque a natureza dos lobisomens falou mais alto. Ele sofreu uma impressão com a Ashley. E eu sabia o que isso significava: adoração exclusiva para o objeto da impressão. Eu nunca mais teria o _meu_ Jake, agora eu era apenas mais uma conhecida de Jacob Black, filho do melhor amigo do meu pai. Nunca mais haveria as corridas de motos, nem as visitas sem avisar, nem a praia no final de semana... Eu não tinha mais nada a ver com Jacob. Por mais que ele tivesse sido apaixonado por mim, e eu estivesse apaixonada por ele – e agora eu _sabia_ – eu nunca mais seria tão próxima.

E havia acontecido a mesma coisa com Edward. A natureza dos vampiros falou mais alto quando aconteceu o acidente comigo, no dia do meu aniversário. E ele percebeu que eu não servia pra ele. Eu era apenas uma humana frágil, que colocava a família Cullen em risco toda vez que chegava perto. Então ele me deixou, pois eu não era forte o bastante pra permanecer viva ao lado de um vampiro, e nem boa o bastante pra que eu me tornasse uma Cullen.

"_Você não tem mais nada... eu ainda posso me dar ao luxo de ter esperança, ao contrário de você."_

Leah estava certa. Eu não tinha mais nada. Eu fui rejeitada pelas duas pessoas que haviam mexido profundamente comigo. Nem Edward e nem Jacob me queriam. Eu não era boa o bastante pra nenhum dos dois.

Será que eu ainda era boa o bastante pra fazer alguma coisa?

Levantei-me e fui pro outro lado da floresta, sem me importar com a chuva fina que empastava meu cabelo. A moto ainda estava lá. Fui até o posto de gasolina para encher o tanque, e depois me dirigi até os penhascos de La Push. Eu já havia visto os garotos – Sam, Seth e Quil – pularem de lá para o mar. Parecia divertido.

Cheguei lá e desliguei a moto. Ela ficou encostada numa pedra, enquanto eu me dirigia à ponta do penhasco.

Eu não tinha mais nada. Edward e Jacob não me queriam mais, se foram pra nunca mais voltar. Renée estava na Flórida, feliz com Phil cuidando dela. Charlie tinha o seu emprego, a sua pescaria nos fins de semana, e não demoraria muito a encontrar alguém pra ele, já que eu já era uma adulta. Angela e Ben tinham um ao outro. Não seria difícil para os Newton encontrarem outra funcionária.

_Eu não tinha mais nada._

Então não tinha mais nada a perder, não é mesmo?

Me aproximei da beirada do penhasco olhando pra frente. O céu estava lindo, azul. Fazia sol em La Push. Era tão raro acontecer um dia de sol, que eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Dei mais um passo pra frente, pensando no que poderia ter sido a minha vida. Com Edward ou com Jacob, eu teria sido feliz. _Teria._ Mas o tal do destino não queria isso.

"_Se é assim, que assim seja"_, pensei.

E então eu pulei.


	8. Epílogo

Angela e Ben foram juntos pra Princeton; ela foi cursar Artes e ele, Direito.

Jessica não passou em Yale, então ela e Mike foram para a Universidade de Washington.

Jacob foi embora com Rebecca e Ashley.

Charlie aproximou-se de Sue, depois que Harry Clearwater faleceu devido a problemas cardíacos.

Sam e Emily casaram-se no fim da primavera.

Sem a turma de adolescentes agitados, Forks se tornou apenas mais uma cidade pacata do interior do estado. Calma e pacífica como sempre foi, desde a chegada dos vampiros no começo do século XX.

E calma e tranquilidade é tudo o que as pessoas querem. Mesmo que essas pessoas não sejam exatamente humanas.


End file.
